


Mother

by Captorvating



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of, mentions of trisha, riza momeye, these boys deserve better and they dont know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: Ed wakes up from a nightmare, but Riza is here to help





	Mother

“ _Edward can you hear me? Why couldn’t you save me? Why, Edward?”_

“She’s gone, she’s never coming home! I transmuted my own mother, what’ve I _done?!”_ Ed tugs at his bangs and cries hysterically. “My fucking mom is _dead_ and I’m never going to see her again!”

Riza gently removes his hands from his hair and rubs circles on his back. “It was just a bad dream, you’re ok.” She turns to the younger of the Elric’s. “Alphonse, go get a glass of cold water.” He nods and rushes out of the room.

She turns back to Edward, still crying, still clutching his arms with a grip of steel, still in his hotel bed, and still just a fifteen year old child wishing his mother was still here. She takes a deep breath through her nose and starts her plan on calming him down. First she climbs onto his bed for a better angle.

“Edward, can I touch you?” His crying continues but she can just make out a shaky nod. Very gently, Riza scoops him up and leans him into her lap. She weaves her fingers through his hair as she softly rocks them both back and forth.

“Can you **look at me please? Breathe, it will be alright.”** She rubs his arms comfortingly before fully engulfing him in a loose hug, therefore if he was uncomfortable he could easily get out of it. But, he doesn’t. Instead, Ed fully turns around and hugs her tightly as if he doesn’t ever want to let go. She embraces it and rubs circles on his back once more.

“Shh…. it’s gonna be just fine. I’m right here for you. I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying right here with you.” She coos as they continue rocking. He hiccups through his sobs and shoves his face into her shoulder. “I promise I’ll stay here, ok? I won’t leave you, you’re not alone.”

“I- I’m not alone… but I am! She’s gone and she’ll never come back!” His sobbing stays and he tightens his grip on Riza.

“That’s only partly true. She won’t come back, she can’t and I won’t lie to you saying she will. But you’re not alone, Ed. You have Alphonse, you have Winry, you have your grandmother, and you have me. None of us will ever leave you. We’re going to stay by your side, ok? You’re _not_ alone.” She kisses his head and pets his hair.

His grip loosens and he sniffles. Ed retracts his face from her shoulder and looks up at her. His eyes are red and puffy, and his cheeks are tear stained, but his crying stopped. He nods, very slow and very shaky. **  
**

“You… you won’t leave?” She shakes her head. “Ok… ok then… good. Thank you.” Riza nods and smiles softly. **  
**

“It’s no trouble at all.” When she makes a move to get up Ed grabs her sleeve.

“You’re not leaving, right?” She gently removes his hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m just checking on Alphonse. I’ll stay here until you wake up, ok?” Ed nods and scoots back to the headboard. He watches her exit the room and close the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry about your mother. Does this happen often?” Riza asks, her hands clasping a glass of water in her lap as she sits on the floor next to Alphonse.

“Sort of… Brother wakes up from nightmares a lot but this is one of the first times I’ve seen him wake up yelling. I didn’t know what to do, calling you was all I could think of… I’m sorry if I ruined your night.” She shakes her head and smiles.

“Trust me, I’d rather not have ignored this. My night is still just as fine as before you called.” She takes a sip before continuing. “ _I’m_ sorry this happens. You two are still just kids, this shouldn’t be something you’re dealing with.”

Al hesitates nods. “Sometimes… we think we deserve it. Transmuting our mother… committing the worst taboo of all…” Riza puts a comforting hand on his knee. “It wasn’t right for us to do. It’s the awful reality, but we deserve this.”

He goes quiet and Riza replies. “You two were, and still are, just kids. It’s hard to unlearn it, but you don’t deserve this. You made a mistake. All you wanted was your mother back, anyone else, given the same circumstances, would’ve done the same. That’s the truth of it all.”

Silence fills the room, but rather than being so tense you could cut it, it’s a soft cloud sort of silence. Comfortable by both.

“I’m glad you called me. I know you can’t sleep in that body, but you should get some rest. He needs some company in there.” She nods her head to the bedroom door. Alphonse looks up.

“Are you leaving?” She shakes her head.

“I’ll be staying here. If you need me I’ll be on the couch, if I’m sleeping don’t hesitate to wake me.” He nods. They stand from the floor and Riza walks to the sink. She cleans her glass before refilling it and handing it to Alphonse. **  
**

“Could you bring this to him? His throat should be hurting.” He nods again and pauses.

“Could you walk me in?” Riza smiles.

“Sure.”

They walk to and into the bedroom. Alphonse nudges Ed and gives him his water before sitting on the ground aside the second bed. Ed takes a few sips of his water and puts it on the nightstand next to him. Hawkeye stands in the partially open doorway.

“Let me know if you two need anything alright? I’ll be right in the living room.” Ed and Al nod. She starts to close the door when something stops her.

“G’night Mom.”

“Goodnight Mom.”

A look of surprise covers her face. After a moment she smiles.

“Goodnight boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a request i got on tumblr! my tumblr is trans-elrics!!


End file.
